


He Keeps Me Warm

by funkylxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19yo Harry, 22yo louis, Developed Relationship, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, M/M, Model Harry, One Shot, Protective Louis, Songwriter Louis, harry is louis' baby, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction minus harry, shit at tagging, slight age gap, slight angst, wrote this before zayn left whoops, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylxrry/pseuds/funkylxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis could hear the sadness and slight annoyance in his boy's voice but there was nothing he could do about it at this very moment. Their album is to be released in less than two months and they're still changing lyrics and melodies- It was too hectic right now. As much as he would like to stay home and be with his gorgeous boy,he had other main priorities right now. “I know,baby.” He sighed heavily down the phone,raising his shoulder to his ear to capture his phone as he scribbled a note to Liam about the lyric change- knowing Harry would go off if Louis paused him to speak about work. He kept humming as Harry went off in a winded rant,about how Louis should've been there to welcome him home and how the stove hasn't be touched in weeks and what had Louis been eating until- “Louis!” Harry snapped in utter frustration,knowing damn well that Louis wasn't listening to a single thing he was saying. His mind probably wrapped up in something else. “Y'know what? You have fun,Lewis. Have fun staying in that stupid studio,cause m'not staying here for much longer. M'going to Grimmy's,maybe he'll give me some attention.”</p><p>or the one where Louis never leaves the studio and Harry gets fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this is my first post and this one shot is kinda shitty and cut off at some points but please leave what you think about it all kind of criticism is welcome thankyou !!!!

Louis sometimes hated the attention he got. He hated not being able to pop down to the shop to get his standard: bread and milk. He hated having to constantly take security with him everywhere he went. He hated not being able to walk into an airport without having blinding flashes constantly going off every second from each direction. He understood why he got a fair amount of attention as Louis was a well-known songwriter but he was mostly known for being apart of his band – One Direction. He also got papped a lot more recently due to his boyfriend of fourteen months,Harry Styles.  
Harry was a full-time model,quite a lovely sight to see. He caught a lot of people’s attention from just being out in public,his dazzling looks a lot to handle for any pair of eyes: Vibrant green eyes that glimmered in joy and adoration constantly,full and plump cherry red lips that were quite puffy and two deep dimples in both cheeks whenever he gave a small grin. He also had a floppy mop of messy chocolate curls that lay atop of his head,silky and soft. He also had small unnoticeable beautiful features until you actually communicated with the stunning sunshine. He had a cute little button nose and neatly shaped brows that were naturally arched. His frame also caught eyes,he was around 5'11 with soft little hips and a clumsy way about himself. Louis understood the attention they both got publicly but he didn’t always enjoy it.  
Louis spent most of his mornings and nights in the studio alongside Liam and some of the best songwriters they've ever come across. He was quite a perfectionist so he was always taking a newly written song apart and making changes whether that was for the vocals or a lyric in the song. Everything and anything they released as a band had to be perfect,in Louis' eyes. Their band always got so much negative comments from older adults so he always had a vision to change their minds. 

“No,Liam-” Louis tried to come across as collected but his temper was soon to be lost if his comments weren't being taken into consideration. His hands rubbed down his face in utter frustration,sapphire blue eyes narrowing angrily. “We need something more! We can't keep falling back on this bubblegum pop shit. Change 'ssh' to 'shit' and take it from the top.” He snapped in exasperation,his dark eyebrows furrowed neatly which caused his face to scrunch up. Liam constantly tried to dumb down their lyrics to something more PG,but Louis badly wanted to escape that stupid target that they always tried to please. It was time for something new. 

He almost didn't hear his mobile going off,too wound up in his own angry thoughts. He glanced briefly at Liam to see him scribbling out the old lyrics and jotting down any new ones or ideas he had,thinking that he could take his call. He fished into his pocket of his hoodie that was strewn over his backpack,pulling out his phone and seeing his boyfriend's name flash across his screen. He couldn't help the softness that was brought to his dull eyes,answering the call and holding it up to his ear. “Y'alright,gorgeous?” 

Harry had arrived at Louis' house in North London after a long flight from New York. He was excited to be met by his boyfriend but he was devastated when he arrived and there was only a note left on the counter,explaining that studio work had to be done. He knew Louis' band's album was coming closer and closer to it's release date so Louis was getting stressed and making last minute changes,but he did sort of hope for a little night-in. “No,” He pouted when he heard Louis' Yorkshire accent through the phone,unable to feel a bit sulky that he was all alone. “You promised to be here when I came back.” 

Louis could hear the sadness and slight annoyance in his boy's voice but there was nothing he could do about it at this very moment. Their album is to be released in less than two months and they're still changing lyrics and melodies- It was too hectic right now. As much as he would like to stay home and be with his gorgeous boy,he had other main priorities right now. He knew if he went home to be with Harry,he wouldn't fully be there because his mind would be racing with new lyrics and new ideas for Zayn's bridge. “I know,baby.” He sighed heavily down the phone,raising his shoulder to his ear to capture his phone as he scribbled a note to Liam about the lyric change- knowing Harry would go off if Louis paused him to speak about work. He kept humming as Harry went off in a winded rant,about how Louis should've been there to welcome him home and how the stove hasn't be touched in weeks and what had Louis been eating until- “Louis!” Harry snapped in utter frustration,knowing damn well that Louis wasn't listening to a single thing he was saying. His mind probably wrapped up in something else. Something that wasn't Harry. “Y'know what? You have fun,Lewis. Have fun staying in that stupid studio 'till all hours and coming back to a cold bedroom,'cause m'not staying here for much longer. M'going to Grimmy's,maybe he'll give me some attention.” Call ended. 

Louis couldn't say he was surprised- Harry was obviously feeling like he was left out and that was Louis' doing. He understood that,but the statement involving Nick Grimshaw was getting under Louis' skin more than he would like to admit. It's not that Nick was a bad guy,but he did influence Harry to do stupid things. Nick had also confessed a year back that he did develop feelings for Harry during their time spent together and that drove Louis fucking mad. He never wanted to stop Harry from seeing his friends but why did he have to befriend Nick fucking Grimshaw? 

He groaned softly in annoyance,placing his phone down on the table he was writing on,unable to do much more than think about Harry being in Nick's arms instead of his. He could easily sense three unwanted gazes focused on him,so Louis snapped his head up in defense,his nose scrunching up to try and soften his angry expression. “Don't say a fucking word.” 

Out of the three boys, Zayn was definitely the closest one to Louis. He understood more about Louis and Harry's relationship than he would like to admit,and he did adore Louis' boyfriend. He was a great kid. Louis always snaps at Zayn for referring to Harry as a kid,but sometimes he did see him younger than he was. Harry was quite mature for his age being nineteen,and Zayn never had a problem with his age. Louis was twenty-two,three years older than his lover but nobody saw it as a problem. At the start,Zayn can admit to being a bit wary around the model seeing as he was only nineteen,but Harry soon reassured him that he was mature and that he was definitely in their relationship for the long run which made Zayn content. He just wanted the best for his best friend. 

Louis picked back up his silent phone and began dialing Harry's number fiercely. He knew that the chances of Harry picking up were slim,but he just needed to speak with his baby. He needed him to know that he did want to be home with him,and he did want to cuddle and spend time with him. He couldn't let Harry go on for any longer thinking that Louis would rather be in the studio over at home with him. 

“What?” Lovely greeting. Louis knew Harry had a reason to be upset,but it still made him upset that Harry was upset- but,as Louis was never one to express his emotions,it was more anger than anything that was fueled. “Harry- Fuck. Can you just-” He wasn't sure what he wanted from the boy,but he did know that he didn't want Harry's first night of being back in London to be spent with Nick Grimshaw. “Come to the studio.” The request was breathy and he caught himself off-guard with it. “Come,baby. We can order some of that Indian food you like,yeah? And you can sit in my lap all night and we can throw chopsticks at Liam's stupid head.” 

When Louis went quiet to allow Harry to answer,all he was met with were tiny sniffles. Harry never used a mask to shield his emotions,always one to be so open about how he felt and Louis admired that. Louis tapped the orange pencil off the music sheets quietly,his other hand holding the phone up to his ear as he encouraged Harry to come to the studio,telling him just how sorry he was. “C'mon,gorgeous. Know the boys wanna see your pretty little head.” 

Harry was quite pouty about the whole situation,way too fucking jet-lagged to even be considering leaving the house. He had only said the thing about Grimmy to rile Louis up,not planning on ever leaving the house,but Indian food with Louis and his bandmates sounded good. He did enjoy spending time with the boys,but mostly he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. His Louis. The love of his life. 

“Okay,” He breathed shakily,not wanting to argue with Louis anymore about anything stupid. He was just too tired and the thought of not getting to see Louis today was killing him. They had just went three weeks without seeing each other,and Harry was about to go crazy. He needed to be with his Louis. “But,m'coming over in sweats and I don't want to hear /anything/ 'bout New York or work. Just wanna be with you.” And that was more than okay with Louis. 

Louis had arranged for one of his most trusted driver's to go pick Harry up from their shared house,not wanting the jet-lagged boy to drive himself. He knew Harry would be exhausted,so he had got Zayn to order their food while he was still on the phone. He ordered Tandoori Chicken and Chicken Tikka Masala to be shared between him and Harry. He also ordered a bag of Papdums knowing that Harry absolutely loved them for a starter. 

When Harry arrived at the studio,he was escorted by Alberto,Louis' bodyguard who he loved to bits. He chatted with Alberto on his way in,politely answering any questions he got about New York and his new modelling agency that he transferred to less than a month ago. He could hear Louis' booming voice throughout the small studio,always being able to hear him before he saw him. The corners of his plump lips were being tugged upwards in utter joy,unable to help the feeling he got when he thought about his lover. When he was stood by the doorframe,he placed his hands on his slim hips,cocking his hip out sassily. He could only see the back of Louis' head as he sat on the spinning chair,throwing what appears to be grapes at Niall as the Irish boy tried to complete some game on his phone.

“Boobear,” Harry scolded teasingly,cocking an eyebrow playfully as he watched Louis slowly spin around in his chair,stepping into the room with a small grin,dimples visible. “Leave poor Niall alone.” His heart was utterly pounding in his chest,his sparkling emerald eyes meeting with Louis' bright sapphire ones,time seemingly stopping as their eyes met. It had been weeks since he last saw Louis,so he was a bit emotional but also glad. Glad to have someone like Louis in his life- Someone so bright and cheerful. Always protecting him and making him feel so good inside. 

Louis couldn't have scrambled to his feet any faster,bolting over to where Harry stood to embrace the taller boy in his arms,one arm strewn around his waist tightly and the other moving to cup Harriet's cheek softly. Nothing could've stopped him from brushing their noses in that very moment,capturing Harry's cherry plump lips between his own,licking into his mouth hotly. He could hear his three bandmates teasing them with kissy noises and dramatic groans but Louis didn't care one bit. 

He got his baby back. 

Hours flew by quickly, as they normally do when Harry and Louis are together. There was bits of food everywhere and chopsticks that were fired at Liam by his chair. Louis couldn't care less about the mess,as he never has,but definitely not when Harry's perched in his lap with the brightest eyes and biggest grin he's ever seen. The two lovebirds had eaten off each other's plate and fed each other pieces of vegetable and chicken,much to the boys disliking. Louis was just so grateful that Harry and his bandmates got on well with each other. 

“And Tommo over here thought it'd be /hilarious/ to put lemons in Niall's new white runners,” Liam explained to Harry,unable to keep his satisfied smirk off his face when Harry squeaked out a cackle. “/No/.” He spoke in disbelief,his dimples visible as he glanced between Liam and Louis with wide eyes. He knew Louis was mischievous but that could get him into trouble with the team. “Lou! You told me that you don't do pranks anymore!” He was scolding his boyfriend,but he had the biggest grin of adoration on his face. 

Louis had one arm winded around the back of Harry's waist,his fingers brushing his soft skin when Harry's shirt ridded up. His feet were placed flat on the table to give Harry a comfortable spot perched on his lap,his chin hooked on Harry's shoulder so he was able to hear his breathing but also see his boys. He turned his head slowly,Harry's messy curls tickling his cheek as he did so. He cocked an eyebrow teasingly,puckering his lips to mesh his lips to Harry's cheek in a sloppy kiss. “Don't lie,baby. If you were there,you would've been the one cutting the lemons.” 

And Louis could tell,by the small quirk to the corner's of Harry's lips and the cheeky glint in his emerald eyes that it was the truth. 

Harry was his baby. Always going to be his baby,but everyone knew that the two of them together were partners in crime. No doubt about that.


End file.
